Have You Ever Heard Of Greed?
by iUnforgivable
Summary: Greed/Ling drabbles. Third Chapter: Specimen. For the prompt "A: Amusement" in the LJ comm. "a to z prompts."
1. Seduce

**A/N: This is for the prompt "C: Cling" in the LJ comm "a_to_z_prompts". Cling sounded interesting and the first couple I thought up was Greed/Ling. This is going too be written in Ling's POV so beware of some OOC-ness! ;) This drabble makes me feel like I'm ranting even though Ling's the one who's doing that. I think I'm kind of off-track too. o3o**

**Seduce**

"_This wasn't hate. This wasn't love. It was right on the border of the two. That's why I continue to cling onto you."_

One might ask if greed was a good thing. I think that it can't be described as good or bad, pleasant or uncomfortable. To me, sometimes it's a nuisance and sometimes it's my everything, my world. And in a twisted sort of way, it does indeed make up much of my life. As the 12th heir of Xing, I have many rivals who share the same goal with me, to become the heir. And that's when the greed that is born along with our minds, start to wreck havoc. It might sound foolish, and at first, I would agree, that it is foolish to succumb to greed. But that's not for me too say anymore.

I think I hate greed. Actually, I hate greed. A lot. I hate the sin and him along with it. He took over my world, my body, yet I don't mind having him. He's walking around with _my_ body, talking with _my_ voice, he could become the heir himself, yet I keep on clinging onto him like a loyal puppy who follows his master around. Why, I wonder, that no matter what he does too me, I can't find the strength too kick him out of my body, regain control?

It's the will. The determination. Every time I see him, every time I encounter him, the wall I built to protect me from greed collapses. Maybe, it's our similarities, maybe, I've gone insane, but who would really try to continue to cling onto you? Me.

It's the abnormal amount of greed, it's pouring into me ever since you've taken over my body, and now I'm as greedy as you. I'm greedy enough too never let go of you. Greed has taken over me, and as I'm uselessly clinging onto you, I believe that my actions are caused because of your greed. But now, as I stare at you take over my life, I think that you have somehow persuaded me to your will. And I have fallen into your trap, and now I obey you. I could let go. I could easily let go. But I can't. Because no matter how hard I try, it feels like my hands are glued to you as I try to move them. And in the end, I haven't done anything as I meekly try to struggle against you.

Sometime I remember, in this everlasting darkness, how I ended up here. Too the time, where I had control and I could walk on this world on my free will, when I was Ling, a prince, and not Greed, a homunculus. And sometimes, I laugh manically because I'm thinking that _I'm_ the one controlling you, because I'm hugging you tightly and I never want to let go and that you'll never be free. But deep inside, I know. I know that I'm making up lies. I'm making up lies for you too fool myself. Isn't it funny, how you control me like a puppeteer with great skill?

I think I'm obsessed with greed. I think I'm obsessed with _you_. Even if I can no longer walk the world with my own eyes and my own feet, I'm happy with my world. I'm happy, because Greed is here with _me._


	2. Shadows in The Dark

**A/N: Prompt is B: Blackness from a_to_z_prompts. This one is soooo OOC that it's sad. D; So, it's a short short drabble. ****J**

**Shadows in the Dark**

"_Is it possible to see shadows in the dark when the darkness blinds everything?"_

Greed wasn't the brightest thing in the world. In fact, he wasn't bright at all. He wore black on the outside, and inside his heart was probably dyed black. So when Ling sat there, he couldn't see a single shimmer of light. Yet, trapped in this eternal darkness, Greed's voice, was his only source of gleaming light. Twisted in a sense, but still the truth, a fact.

It was like yearning for a shadow in the dark. It was light that could not be seen, light that seemed to never exist. But it did, it was in there, in the blinding blackness.

A shadow is black itself, yet it appears to be a light in the face of enormous amount of obscurity. Even if Greed was the night, the dark itself, his voice appeared too be the only source of light.

Greed talked. He talked a lot, in fact. He expressed his opinions, his greedy opinions, to Ling, everyday. One would find him annoying, one who would not quiet down. But for Ling, he sat there quietly listening to the ramblings of the homunculus. Sometimes he would smile and sometimes he would laugh as the homunculus continued to blabber on and on.

Ling passed the days like this in a orderly fashion. He slept, and he listened, he woke, and he listened. His life was aimless, as he continued to listen. The life he lead might have seen dull, but he wouldn't change a thing if he could. Why? Because Greed was with him, because Greed was there in his life.


	3. Specimen

A/N: For the prompt "amusement" in "a_to_z_prompts". I think I'm going to do the whole alphabet… [I think I should work on Greed's POV too, but he's just so hardd. ;^;] And, OOC Ling. D;

**Specimen**

"_I think your interesting. Do you think so too?"_

When the stone gets in, it's red. Deep red, like blood and it's all over the place. And the _pain_ is also all over the place along with it, a scary feeling grows in the gut. It stings in the arms, and a twitch of the leg sends a current of pure pain shooting through your body. Your bones feel like they're cracking, and he swears, the prince swears, that he heard one bone crack silently amongst his screaming. The red around him sure isn't pretty, it isn't pretty like the nice, soft red of the blooming flowers in his hometown, it's creepy like the dry blood at a crime scene. It really isn't glamorous.

He's wishing that he never wished for immortality, even if it wasn't for himself, though he knows deep inside that it would benefit him too. The pain stops. Like the way a the green light turns red without the warning of the yellow light.

"…Oh, so it's a brat, huh?" a big booming voice asks with curiosity. But Ling hears a screech, like the scratch of a cat's claw against chalkboard, it goes right through his head, like an arrow, and it causes a horrible headache.

"…..So, you w-want my body-y-y?" he mutters. The words were hard to get out, squeezing the last bit of his strength left.

"How interesting…" the homunculus thinks to himself.

"Kid, you can't take back your words." he warned.

The prince limply nodded, and there's that sudden rush of pain again that makes him yell and scream in agony. And it just stops as he lands into a pure white room, like hitting the bottom of a hole you fell into, knocking the breath out of you.

_This_ was the moment that changed his life.

"…Good afternoon, homunculus." he says.

He could feel the man's eyes widen a bit under the dark sunglasses rooted on top his nose.

Ling's eyes narrowed and the man asked him,

"Feeling regretful are we here?" he sneered.

Ling looked at him with determined eyes and confidently replied with a no. He wasn't afraid of the homunculus, he won't let himself be.

"Feeling brave, aren't we?" the homunculus replied back.

He walked towards him, his leather jacket moving along with him, and he took a pocket knife out of his jacket's pocket and flicked it open. The blade was dull, smeared with blood, but sharp and perfect for killing cleanly, just a stab in the heart, and it's over. More silent than a gun's loud, alarming gunshot, and more easier to carry around than a sword, just perfect.

"How would you feel if I kind of, stabbed you right here?" he asked with a smirk plastered on his face. Ling did not like that smirk one bit, that homunculus was looking down at him. He wouldn't admit it, but it scared quite a bit too. Ling would not give him the pleasure of seeing him scared, he is definitely not going to run away with his tail between his legs.

"Why don't you cry a little?" he laughed and poked him in the face like a prisoner.

Ling shot him a look that showed that he wasn't pleased, and deadpanned,

"Why don't _you_ cry a little?" Ling replied back with a sneer of his own and poked the other's face back with his finger.

"Oh, soft.." he thought out loud softly.

Then, he swung the knife at him. On the arm.

"Erghhh!" he grunted as the force of the swing had flung him toward the wall, and his back came into contact with the wall with a big _smack_.

"What did you do that---mphhh." the other's hand flopped itself on onto his mouth, and his words came out like a mumble, no one would be able to make out what he said.

"I'm very interested," he started and the leaned over to the other's ear, "as how I'm going to use your body. Tell me, who are you?"

"Mphhh emm ummmm.."

"Oh, that's right." he took off his hand.

"…12th prince of Xing…"

"Oh, is that so?"

"So I'll become royalty! How nice!" he then continued, "So are you going hand over that body or what?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"…Fine."

In a blur, the homunculus's hand was clamped tight on his mouth again and his eyes widened in horror as the other was sucking at his wound.

"Damn homunculus, if you need my blood can't you be less rough?" he complained.

Then he remembered, that the homunculus currently had blood and arm in his mouth, and probably wouldn't respond.

He sighed, nothing ever comes easy.


End file.
